August 1735 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - August 1735 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Caspian Sea. *Storms in the far south and India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Sochi *Having made it to Sochi and the Georgian court, Tsar-Emperor Piotr and his party were immediately brought into the King's presence on account of petition of the Russian emissary Nikolai Poustarov who is well liked here. His Highness the Tsar then asked King Basil II to permit himself and Patriarch Neophytus VI of Constantinople to confide in His Majesty in private? *The Russian visitors hosted a ball late in August which was attended by the usual suspects from court including numerous infantry officers, several of whom came dressed like old Streltsy soldiers. Fine food and drink flowed, with the toast at the end of the night being to, ‘Georgia, prosperity in peace and victory in war.’ The attitude of the officers in particular became quite apparent: the Mohammedans are detestable to them and never keep their promises, while the Russians... well, they have much more in common with Russians but fear lest their powerful neighbour decides to snuff out Georgia and swallow the kingdom up! There followed another toast to the Georgian military, ‘ready for all, yielding to none.’ The toasts thus done, Tsar Pitor presented King Basil with the Order of St. Andrew the First Called. Stuttgart *Prince Leopold of Saxony-Wurtemburg has granted permission for Spanish forces to transit across his domains on the understanding that they do not stop and have no warlike intent to break the Imperial Peace at the time of their passing. Rome *His Holiness Pope Benedict XIII has graciously granted the Duke of Tuscany-Modena, by edict, the right to renovate the ex-Caliphate ambassadorial residence's in Rome into a Roman Catholic church. Duke Ferdinando, the duke in question, himself joined his personal confessor Cardinal Mazzuchelli in celebrating the Feast of Assumption at mass at the Pantheon together with several other cardinals. At a banquet held in a villa after mass was heard Duke Ferdinando lamented the perils faced by Christians in the holy city of Jerusalem. “I pray that they remain steadfast in the face of this test,” he said. His Grace has asked Mazzuchelli for permission to renovate the Basilica of St. John Lateran in Rome? (The cardinal explained that such permission has already been granted, so he may do this). The following day work began on the renovation of the cathedral of Rome, the origins of which date back to the 4th century AD. There are several Papal tombs inside and the altar is said to contain many relics, including the heads of the saints Peter and Paul as well as part of St. Peter’s wooden altar. Sofia *King Alexander of Bulgaria has declared that he is happy for Russian forces to pass through his kingdom, albeit he does not expect them to stay on his soil or garrison his cities or fortresses. He added that should the Caliphate attack Constantinople or into the Balkans then Bulgaria will most certainly fight against the invaders alongside the Russians, and on that basis he states that he has an understanding with the Tsar- Emperor to protect the Orthodox people and nations! Venice *Doge Pietro Pellegrini of Venice has met with the Russian ambassador Count Pahlen in private. Stockholm *King Charles XIII of Sweden has taken tea one afternoon after another with diplomats attached to his royal court, using these genteel meetings to discuss politics and diplomacy and indeed the current situation in Europe. Amongst those especially esteemed by His Majesty during these afternoons was Christian von Blicker, Duke of Jutland, Hovmarskalk (‘court marshal of Sweden’), who is greatly liked at the Swedish court and serves the King of Denmark as ambassador here. El Escorial *Archbishop Lapapa of Madrid and Castille has been pleased to announce that the Church of Spain pays a full tithe to the Mother Church of Rome, for the greater glory of God and the advancement of His kingdom! Brussels *Appearing before the Viceregal Council of Flanders the Chancellor of Spain proposed that since Spain and Flanders share the same monarch that hire charges should be waived, with Spain or Flanders only agreeing to pay the yearly upkeep when either state assumes control of the other forces. The period of transfer of forces should be agreed at the outset, but can be extended upon agreement? Suo *The Shantung Chinese field army outside of Suo has begun to prosecute as siege, starting operations on 11th August. Five days later trenches had been dug up to the covered way while the constructors suffered from fire from naval cannon deployed on Suo’s walls. Mortars fired over the walls from within Suo against the besiegers as well, but seem to have little impact other than to rattle nerves! Irish infantry of the King of Spain’s army fiercely defended the covered way over the next six days, throwing back attempts by Chinese spearmen to gain a foothold. Since then a temporary peace has descended while the besiegers regroup and decide what to do next. Don Giovanni, commanding the defence, expressed his supreme confidence that the military professionalism of ‘my Spanish, Portuguese and Swiss will be enough to crush the barbarians.’ A curfew for Formosans has been introduced in Suo during the hours of darkness. Florence *Across Tuscany the Feast of the Assumption has been celebrated, this being a major festival holding special significance because of the threats made to Christians in the Holy Lands and also because of the war in Morocco. Jerusalem *The priests and congregation of the Church of Saint Anne have barricaded themselves in to their church, but were informed through the door by Caliphate officials that the churches have been given a one month extension to give more time for confirmation that permission had been granted for them to be open to be presented to the authorities. Traventhal *England’s Murray Brigade has marched out from Tonning to Traventhal. Fez *Workmen have dug up from the rubble a large consignment of coin from the ruins of the Sultan of the Moors’ treasury in Fez. *Relief for the suffering people of Fez has been released via the Spanish garrison in the name of Prince Yusuf to alleviate some of the problems being faced by the people as a consequence of the late siege. Quebec *The French have begun to construct a fortress as a citadel at Quebec (which place is technically owned by the Americas Republic). Vienna *Count Stahremberg has announced the formation of the Royal Bank of Austria at Vienna. The Board, under his direction, has initially set interest rates for loans at 10%, and for interest paid on deposits at 5%. *In a further piece of good news, Prince Metternich has announced that effective April 1736 the poor relief is to be doubled to 198,000,000 karl crowns ‘to assist those subjects in direst need’. *The harpsichord player Christoph Graupner has arrived in Vienna and is petitioning to be allowed to serve at court here, ‘having been discarded like an old stocking by the court of Versailles.’ *Signore Ludovico Fiore, in conversation with Prince James, Duke of Clarence has asked His Grace to express to his father the King of England the gratitude felt by Duke Victor Amadeus of Savoy for the honour that the King bestowed upon him in his letter to the popular press dated May 1735. *Prince Metternich has to announce the betrothal of Her Majesty Maria Theresa, Archduchess of Austria and Queen of Bohemia to His Royal Highness Prince James of England, Duke of Clarence. “The nation should rejoice at the betrothal of these two fine young people, who have together demonstrated their commitment to the future of our country. His Royal Highness is an upstanding young gentleman of the highest calibre, who has already committed himself to the protection of Austria and Her Majesty and is presently enrolled at the VMI. He is a most suitable husband for our beloved archduchess and queen, and let us pray that in due course they deliver an heir that will further reinforce the Hapsburg succession. A wedding date shall be announced at an appropriate time in the future.” Cochin, India *A patrolling Dutch frigate noticed a Spanish fleet consisting of a frigate, six smaller cruisers and ten merchantmen which had taken up station out to sea off the Dutch Indian stronghold of Cochin. Concerned that the Spanish pilots may not be familiar with these waters, the Dutch sailors kindly informed them that Cochin Harbour is too shallow to be navigated safely in August, and they should not approach closer than a couple of nautical miles offshore until next month when the waters rise making it safe to do so. The advice having been kindly received, the Dutch sailed away continuing on patrol. Constantinople *23 battalions of Gurkha tribesmen who had been languishing in Constantinople have boarded Moghul merchant ships and set sail for India via the Mediterranean (they are having to go the old long way around since the Nile Canal is closed to them). Delhi *“It is with much pleasure that I announce an increase in the standard tariff levied against foreign merchants to 15%,” stated a clearly very happy Haider Ali, who serves as the Moghul’s Vizier of Trade. The rate had previously been set at 12%. It remains at 50% for Dutch traders, while the Maharatans continue to enjoy full exemption. Hamburg *King James of England & Poland has travelled to Hamburg. London *Royal Chancellor Jorge Paniera has spoken before the Cortez of Portugal. “I am pleased to report that with the successful capture of the city of Fez, Sultan Mulay Ismail, his chancellor Raisuni bin Ismail and Prince Yusuf that the Moroccan campaign is drawing to a close. The Portuguese blockade of Moorish ports has been withdrawn and Portuguese land forces have been ordered not to take any further military action apart from to defend themselves.” “Our next steps are to ensure that the Sultan and his chancellor quickly recover from their injuries, the people of Fez are provided with relief and that a quick return is made to a normal and peaceful Morocco under the control of the Sultan. It is of course important to remember that this situation resulted from the continuous Moroccan sponsorship of piratical attacks against Portuguese and Spanish merchant ships. We will be looking for reparations for these losses and assurance that they will not reoccur.” Several of the gentlemen were by now talking amongst themselves. Had the Chancellor really just said the Sultan would remain in power? Was this not ‘one in the eye’ against the Caliph who had claimed the Sultan had died as a judgement from God? Paniera spoke up, and finished his speech thus: “Portugal has suffered again from piratical attacks only this last month. Let this be a warning to all pirates and those who sponsor them. This will not to be tolerated and you will be hunted down and brought to justice. In addition, if the pirates are found to have been sponsored by another nation, this will be treated as an act of war and the appropriate action taken.” Boston *Mister Abraham Darby was so kind as to host a banquet at his manor house in Boston in honour of the scientists and officers who were about to embark on an intrepid voyage of exploration! Guests included Admiral Shepherd, representing the government, and the leading politicians Messrs. Kramer and Rockefeller. Benjamin Franklin, editor of the Boston Gazette, also came but on hearing that the expedition was the brainchild of the First Consul suddenly denounced it as ‘buffoonery supported by the acolytes of an unholy political alliance!’ Needless to say his fellow guests were taken aback and quite relieved when Franklin left early. Hanover *Shouting was heard coming from the Russian embassy in Hanover, after which it transpired that the incumbent ambassador, Lergi Esranovits, had been dismissed from his post and was returning to St. Petersburg to see the Tsar. He has been replaced in this office by Count Vladimir Komarov. Turin *A banquet for the court at the Armeria Reale ducal palace has marked the festival of Ferragosto commemorating the Assumption of the Blessed Virgin Mary. Princess Jeannette, the mother of the current Duke of Savoy, has been named ‘La Vecchia Signora’ by her son, who showed his love for her by having a chapel opened and dedicated to the Blessed Madonna inside of her palace, the Palazzo Madama. Duke Victor also declared that his daughter Anna Teresa Canalis di Cumiana will from now on be known as 'Signora d'Torino'. *The Court Almoner, Isaac of Geneva has been arrested by the Turin Town Watch charged with embezzling funds from the Treasury. Budapest *King Joseph of Spain, Hungary & Croatia returned to the royal palace with his guests, although King James had left for Hamburg, much to Joseph’s disappointment. His Majesty was also let down on learning that Prince Alexis Peter, the Tsar’s son, was also no longer to hand but had departed for St. Petersburg. This rather messed up Joseph’s fencing and riding plans, causing him to spend the night at the theatre instead, the progress to which was made all the easier by the luminesence provided by Budapest’s new street lighting! Naples *Having left Budapest to reach Naples late in August, Queen Amalia of Spain called in to see the Viceroy of Naples, explaining to the servant answering the door that the request was of an urgent nature. Don Jose de Mariconda agreed to see Her Majesty immediately, and was most gratified to hear her thank him for his public support for King Joseph and loyalty, accepted her apology for King Joseph’s inability to attend in person due to state affairs in Budapest. In fact the Queen flattered him so much that rumours began in some quarters of the city that the two were having an affair! This rumour was helped by the fact that it is known that shortly after the felicitous exchange the two went into the Viceroy’s private rooms... Berlin *Colonel van de Valde has informed King Wilhelm of Prussia that the Emperor is coming to Berlin and craves a private meeting to discuss a very important personal matter. Indeed, Emperor Wihelm came here a few days later, before consent to such a private audience could be given, and is now waiting to see if such a meeting will go ahead early next month. Tehran *Towards the end of the month began the festival of Ramadan, starting with Lailut ul-Qadr (‘The Night of Power’). In Tehran the revelation of the first verses of the Koran to the Prophet Muhammad were thus celebrated by the Caliph handing out alms out to the poor and sharing bread with them during the evening and after sunset. In the days that followed the Caliph spent his time in prayers and in reflection while strictly fasting during daylight hours. Each evening of Ramadan families from the poorest of Tehran were invited into his tent pitched just outside the city to share evening meals with him. “At this time let us celebrate the teachings of the Prophet and the plight of those less fortunate than ourselves,” he declared. “All good Muslims are expected to fast during daylight hours and in the evenings to share their food with friends and neighbours.” People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Spain *Poland *Serbia Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The great ship of the lineFelix along with another Spanish vessel, a small cruiser, have joined the naval blockade of Rabat. *Sixteen Portuguese merchant ships have been lost at sea in the Indian Ocean this month. *Two Portuguese traders carrying ivory are reported missing in West African waters. *Strenov??s Russian fleet has set sail from Valetta. *The Portuguese Navy??s blockades of Larache and Sale have ended, while off Rabat there is now just a single ship of the line accompanied by one cruiser enforcing the action. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by the Americas Republic to Hanover, Count Tarleton (who ceases to serve as observer at the Imperial Diet in Regensburg). *Sent by the Islamic Caliphate to Bulgaria, Sher Shah Suri. Trade Missions Opened *By Moghul India in Delhi, Agra, Vizagapatam, Hyderabad, Piplu, Mogadishu, and Dacca. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3